beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironhide
The biggest and strongest recruit in Optimus Primal's crew, Ironhide appears to be little more than a big, dumb lummox at first glance. The second and third glances don't do much to improve that impression. Raised on a backwater energon farm, he joined the Maximal academy to achieve the lofty goal of becoming a lowly space bridge technician rather than a warrior. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness even in his beast mode. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges that even Dinobot have learned to respect and fear. His penchant for being a little too eager to please others and getting a little too emotional at times further leads him to act without thinking. Add in a seeming lack of skills beyond "destruction", and it does not paint a pretty picture. But despite all these shortcomings, one is hard-pressed to find a bot with a bigger spark, and he has astounding (if sometimes well-hidden) depths. He hates being thought of as the clumsy brute of the team, which has bred a certain amount of careful forethought and cautiousness. He's endlessly loyal to and protective of his friends, especially his best buddy Cheetor, even if his impulsive behavior is sometimes annoying. Since coming to Earth, he has discovered a love of art and the urge to express his true feelings through it. He's not very good at it, but he keeps trying anyways. Perhaps most surprising of all is that he is Cybertron's foremost expert in space bridge technology, even though he may not be able to build one himself without accidentally breaking at least half the components. He can combine with Jetfire and Leobreaker to form Magnaboss. History Named after the brave Autobot who fought alongside Optimus Prime, Ironhide was originally an energon farmer and attended Maximal boot camp in order to qualify as a space bridge engineer. It was there that he first met Cheetor and their trainer, Polar Claw. To begin with, Cheetor had no interest in being friends with the gentle giant, insulting him with the nickname "mudflap" or calling him "Bulkhead" since he's nothing like his namesake. A friendship blossomed after Ironhide saved both Cheetor and Prowl from some "malfunctioning" turrets, dropping a building on Polar Claw in the process. He also helped Prowl on distracting Stinger while Cheetor gets his key to his locker and found the proof that Stinger is actually a Predacon spy. In order to prevent Ironhide from being expelled, Cheetor took the blame, but instead of being mad Polar Claw states that he can’t make him, Cheetor and Prowl be Elite Guard members like they wanted to, but told them what you choose to do with their sparks is up to them. But at the moment, he was proud enough to declare them no longer maggots, but Maximals. Now Ironhide ended up on space bridge detail. Appearance Robot Mode Beast Mode His beast mode is an African elephant. Personality 'Relationships' Allies/Maximals Cheetor Cheetor was Ironhide's old friend back in Maximal Boot Camp when they first met. Prowl Polar Claw Polar Claw is Ironhide's old drill instructor at Maximal Academy. Leobreaker Jetfire Foxfire Wind-Rider Jackfoot Enemies/Predacons Stinger/Buzzsaw Category:Heroes Category:Maximals Category:Teenagers Category:Cybertronian Category:Combiners